Fkin' Perfect
by itrymybest
Summary: Short songfic-ish story. Please read!
1. Fkin' Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the song.**

**Songfic from the song F**kin' Perfect by P!nk**

**I didn't post the lyrics, because the story was only based off of the song.**

**This song honestly made me break down crying.**

**Logan POV**

"Anyone want lunch?" I yelled, trying to see if there was someone in the house. No response. I checked every room quickly. It was my daily routine, I was used to what I have to do. I went into the washroom, holding the knife. I had earlier been to the gym, and I couldn't lift 150 yet. I could only bench 100. I wasn't good enough. I never would be.

I shut and locked the door, sitting down in the bathtub. I thought about all the problems in my life.

I wasn't as strong as the rest of the guys. I was small and frail.

_Cut_

I would never compare in looks. I had only asked out one girl, with the help of my friends.

_Cut_

Kendall said he loved me, but he couldn't. There was nothing special about me. I was just that kid that no one cared about.

_Cut_

I was too dependent. I could never do anything without other people.

_Cut_

My own parents hated me, with every bit of their bodies. They didn't care what I did or what happened to me.

_Cut_

I started to cut the word 'Perfect' in my arm. I was at the 'f' when the door swung open.

"Logan?" came from Kendall's mouth. He dropped to his knees. "L-logan, what are you doing?"

I silently stared at him, a tear slipping from my eyes. I willed myself not to cry. I _couldn't_ cry. Another reason I'm worthless. I'm a wimp. I cry too often for a guy.

He took the knife out of my hands. "H-how long?"

I stared at him, another tear seeping out.

"L-logie, tell me. How long? W-why didn't you tell us?"

I felt like I was mute. I couldn't say anything.

"W-we could have helped you."

I found my voice through an emotionless chuckle. "You couldn't help me change myself into what I want to be. You can't help with that. No one can."

He lunged forward, enveloping me in a hug.

"I-I never thought…I don't know what to say. You always looked so happy." He said quietly.

"It was my escape. The pain was getting to me." I told him.

"Is it because of the pressure of the band?" he asked. "we can go back to Minnesota, if you would be better there." He said, pulling away from the hug to look at me in the eye.

"Minnesota would mean my parents. That house was a hell-whole. I'm better here than I ever have been."

"B-but we've lived here for a year. Y-you cut in Minnessota?" he asked, also crying now.

I nodded, too afraid to look at him. He was going to leave. He was going to call me a psycho.

"P-please don't cut anymore. I-I'll do anything."

I shook my head. "I don't know if I can stop."

He picked up the knife I was using and pressed it against his palm, and soon there were drops of blood on the tiles of the floor.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"If you can't, I can't. I'm going to help you through this, Logie." He said.

I nodded slowly.

"I love you, Logie." He said to me.

"I love you too."

"Never leave me."

"why?

"what do you mean? I love you and I can't even imagine a life without you."

"but there are so many guys better than me. Why me? Why pick me? There are so many guys better looking, smarter, stronger and just all around better than me. Why me?" I asked him, bracing myself for the response.

He pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you Logan. Never doubt that. I would give up everything for you." He said.

He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, then softly sang.

"_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You're fucking perfect_

_To me"_

**I hoped you enjoyed the story. The song is too solemn for me to have made a witty disclaimer, that's why this one was plain.**

**This is an amazing song, so if you haven't heard it yet, go listen to it.**


	2. Please Read

**Sorry if any of you were expecting a next chapter, I hate it when someone puts a new chapter, but it's an author's note. This story **_**is**_** a one-shot, but this extra chapter is dedicated to two things.**

**I hate writing in bold, so I'm going to stop now, but one again, there is no story!**

Firstly, thank you to my first reviewer of this story, who really made my day and made me smile: poeticjustice13

And, I would also like to thank my second reviewer:

Caterino

Since Caterino doesn't have an account, I'm going to reply back here, which is the second reason for this chapter.

Dear Caterino,

Thanks for the review! Did you know that you're my first flame review out of all of my stories? I'm sorry if this story came across suicidal to you, it wasn't supposed to. It was supposed to be a songifc, like I mentioned. I don't really mind that you called it suicidal, that's not what got me angry. Hell, it made me laugh a little because you couldn't read the part where I wrote "Songfic from the song F**kin' Perfect by P!nk. I didn't post the lyrics, because the story was only based off of the song," which _clearly_ means that I wrote it based off of the song (which is exactly what I wrote). The thing that you wrote that _did_ get me angry though, would be the fact that you called me a 'whore.' In what freaking world do you know who I am and can label me a whore? Have you met me? No. Have you talked to me? No. Why do you think I'm a whore? Because you're being a douche who cannot accept the fact that cutting goes on in the real world. Open your eyes for God's sake! Cutting is real, and I wrote a story about it. Is it my fault that I'm emotional? Yea, sort of, but it's a good thing! Goshness! But anyway, thanks for being my first flame review.

Sincerely,

Itrymybest

Once again, apologies to anyone who wanted/was expecting another chapter to the story!


End file.
